Hero
by Pretty-Pink-Roses
Summary: Let me be your hero' it whispered. Maybe he could. 10DocRose. My first fanfic, please r&r.


**Hero:**

Characters: Tenth Doctor and Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, which sadly belongs to the BBC or 'Hero' which is Enrique's, never mind…

A/N: One day I came downstairs to find my mum listening to Enrique Iglesias, I actually listened to the words and along trots my plot bunny.

* * *

He wandered through the TARDIS corridors in search of her. He came up to the door and slowly pushed it open. He was cautious, peering round, ensuring that there wasn't a repeat of a previous incident when he had walked into her room seeing more of Rose than she would have considered necessary.

"Rose?" he questioned. The door was now fully open and he could now see that the room was empty. "Rose?" he called again. No answer.

The Doctor looked around Rose's room. Bed still unmade and clothes throw carelessly on the floor. Typical, he thought. He moved around the bed and looked at the CD player sat on the chest of drawers now in front of him. It was currently paused. Curious, he pressed the play button.

'_Let me be your hero'_ it whispered. About to turn it off, he reached for the stop button, when the words began…

_Would you dance?_

_If I asked you to dance?_

He stopped in his tracks and his thoughts went back to the pair had first met Jack and they'd saved him from being blown up along with his ship. He'd chosen then to ask Rose to dance. And she'd said yes.

_Would you run?_

_And never look back?_

The first word he said to her 'Run'. And since that moment it seemed as though she'd never looked back. She'd never thought about staying at home in her boring, mundane life on Earth, with Ricky the idiot.

_Would you cry?_

_If you saw me crying_

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

_Would you tremble?_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die?_

_For the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight._

So far this song was scarily summing up their life. The fun and laughter they'd shared – in between saving the world a fair few times. He'd already lost yet another one of his regenerations in their short time together. Yet this time it was because of her, this 21st century teenage shop girl from London. He gave it up for her.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

The Dalek's words echoed in his ears "what use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love". Flashbacks of Rose stood next to the monster, holding its gun at the one thing in his crazy life he loved the most. His Rose. He'd been under too much stress at the time to deny it. Not that he should deny it. He loved Rose, he'd loved her since the day he met her.

_Would you swear?_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care, you're here tonight._

How long had he put this off, never telling Rose the truth about how he felt for her? At first he'd dismissed these feelings claiming it 'wasn't right' for them to be together. But in his mind he knew he couldn't fight it. He was the last of the Time Lords, rules don't matter any more.

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Oh, I just wanna hold you._

_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah._

Turning to leave the room, he stopped seeing Rose stood leaning against the frame. She smiled softly at him, which he returned with one of his wide grins she would recognise from his previous regeneration. He'd subconsciously started to hum along with the song.

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care, you're here tonight._

They'd both stepped forward; now standing just inches away from each other, yet in the Doctor's opinion it was still not close enough. He took her hands, still humming along with Enrique.

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away._

"Rose…" he murmured, pulling her into a hug. "Yeah" she replied.

_You can take my breath away._

"Rose…" he repeated.

_I can be your hero._

Rose looked up at him staring straight into his eyes "don't worry Doctor, you already are my hero" she whispered.

Sweeping her up into his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Rose"

"I love you too"

* * *

Well, what do you think? Sequel or leave as a oneshot? Please review, even if it's just to tell me to stop writing. I would greatly appreciate comments so that all you can help me make it better. 


End file.
